Ace A Live/Characters
This is a detailed list of characters featured in Ace A Live, along with their biographies. "NOTE: Many of the characters are derived from Date A Live, alongside their history. References to Ace Combat are also included." Allies |-|Shido Itsuka= Age: 22 Species: Human Nationality: Japanese Callsign: Seirei, Archangel 3, Spirit Lord of the Round Table (nickname) Aircraft: J35J Draken, F-15C Eagle, Rafale M, F-22A Raptor Shido Itsuka is a fighter pilot working under the command of the Circum-Pacific Allied Forces. He is also a member of Ratatoskr. Hailing from Japan, he was abandoned by his birth mother and was adopted by the Itsuka household, thus, resulting in the family's only child, Kotori Itsuka, to be his adopted sister. He and his sister have amnesia of what happened five years ago, when a large fire broke out in the Tenguu City suburbs. According to her, he has some strange powers that can seal a Spirit as well as to heal from almost any wounds inflicted on him. This type of power was demonstrated during Operation Argus, where he managed to recover from bullet wounds inflicted by RLF soldiers. Shido, in this fan fiction, will have characteristics based on protagonists from the Ace Combat series, mainly Cipher, Blaze and Mobius 1. Some of his paint schemes, which represents the Spirits, are also references to Ace Combat, in this case, the Scarface Squadron from Ace Combat 2. |-|Tohka Yatogami= Age: 22 Species: Spirit Nationality: Unknown Callsign: Princess, Demon King (Inverse) Aircraft: F-20A Tigershark, X-29A Tohka Yatogami is a Spirit from another dimension and the first to be encountered by Shido Itsuka. She was first seen during Operation Argus, when her spacequake disabled a fraction of Shido's controls for the plane. When she was spotted, she questioned why he was here and for what purpose, only for RLF soldiers to cut short their conversation. After the operation, she flies closely with Shido, using her Spirit form on some occasions. |-|Origami Tobiichi= Age: 21 Species: Human/Spirit Nationality: Japanese Callsign: Angel (herself), Mordred (DEM) Aircraft: Su-27 Flanker-B, Su-37 Terminator, ADFX-01 Morgan Origami Tobiichi '''is an ace pilot currently working for an unknown employer. Originally part of the Self-Defense Force's Anti-Spirit Team, she became a pilot in three short months due to the training provided by Deus.Ex.Machina Industries, thus, she also became part of DEM. The reason for this is because of the loss of her parents five years ago due to an attack by a "Spirit". |-|Kotori Itsuka= Age: 20 Species: Human/Spirit Nationality: Japanese Callsign: Efreet Aircraft: A-10A Thunderbolt II '''Kotori Itsuka is Shido's adopted sister of the Itsuka household. She is also one of the commanders of Ratatoskr, leading the airship Fraxinus. At some point, she became a Spirit after reciving a Sephira Crystal from an unknown entity, codenamed . Although she has the power to use her Spirit form at anytime, this power would make her mind engulfed with the desire to recklessly hunt down an opponent. For this reason, she became a pilot like her brother. |-|Yoshino= Age: 20 Species: Spirit Nationality: Unknown Callsign: Hermit Aircraft: F-16C Fighting Falcon Yoshino is a passive Spirit encountered by Shido and Co. during the latter's operation to free Japan |-|Kurumi Tokisaki= Age: 22 Species: Spirit Nationality: Unknown Callsign: Nightmare Aircraft: Su-47 Berkut, CFA-44 Nosferatu Kurumi Tokisaki is a mercenary ace pilot working for a number of private military companies. Feared by her enemies due to her ruthless flying style, she racks up an impressive 10, 000 total enemy kills (counting naval, air and ground units) during her career. While she usually flies her Berkut during sorties, there are rumors of a lone CFA-44 Nosferatu featuring the same color scheme as her standard plane, hinting that Kurumi has access to the jet. |-|Natsumi= Age: 19 Species: Spirit Nationality: Unknown Callsign: Witch Aircraft: MiG-29A Fulcrum |-|Mana Takamiya= Age: 20 Species: Human Nationality: Japanese Callsign: Murakumo Aircraft: R-101 Delphinus #1 |-|Reine Murasame= Age: Unknown Species: Human Nationality: Japanese Callsign: White Bear Aircraft: ASF-X Shinden II |-|Blake Olsen= Age: 57 Species: Human Nationality: American Callsign: Redwood (AWACS) Aircraft: E-767 Col. Blake Olsen is an officer from the Circum-Pacific Allied Forces. He is the leader of Task Force 201, assigned to deal with special threats. As well, he is also the AWACS officer of the Archangel Squadron, the unit that Shido was assigned to. His name and role are references to Ulrich Olsen from Ace Combat: Assault Horizon Legacy. Antagonists Ellen Mira Mathers Age: Unknown Species: Human Nationality: Unknown Callsign: Pendragon Aircraft: Mirage 2000-5, ADF-01 FALKEN, ADA-01 ADLER